CoMe PlAy WiTh Me
by TheHetaliaObssesionist
Summary: Alternate Universe...Human names used, Alex is haunted by her past and by a certain Canadian. The only thing she knows how to do know is run... snapped canada one-chapter deal. story is waaayyyyy better than the summery. AGES ARE IMPORTANT AND ARE MENTIONED!


This is my first PUBLISHED hetalia fanfic. I had alot more in mind, but this one just felt right to post right now. Please oh please review and favorite.

This is a one-chapter thing. Canada has snapped and is Haunting my OC Alex Jones. enjoy my crackiness~

Ages of characters

Arthur- 27

Francis- 25

Alfred- 13

Mathhew- 10

Alex-8/17 (the beginning shes 17 flashback shes 8)

* * *

I ran, ran as far away as I could from there.

'Keep running'

I ran further but I still could hear him.

—Alex. Come play Alex, Come play with me—

'No, go away, I don't need you anymore'

—I miss you Alex, why won't you come play?—

'Stop it! Shut Up!'

"Shit!" I muttered as I almost ran into someone and continued to run. without knowing it,

I. w.A.s. B.a.C.k T.h.E.r.E.

—Come play, miss you—

I stopped, I had ran through the city and collapsed near the edge of a wooded area, near a field of wildflowers. I loved wildflowers.

—Al~ex ~come and play~y—

I froze, knowing HE wanted me to go into the field. Where we would have fun again, and I would listen again.

I sat down a meter or so from a segregated group of the flowers.

—Come play!— I clutched my head, growling in pain.

—bad Alex— I flinched as the pain subsided.

—Alex~ Come and play~—

I stood, I could feel HIM smiling. I walked into the field, into the clearing, where the stars could be seen. and the city not far from it. I sat as a familiar sight came to be.

H.E W.A.S R.I.G.H.T T.H.E.R.E.

Smiling at me. HE was glad that I had ran, now HE wasn't alone anymore. HIS smile widened more.

—Alex came to play—

HE stood, I stood  
HE walked, I followed, as we had done one thousand times before. Until HE disappeared.

AND CAME BACK BEHIND ME.

HIS arms tightened around me. I could hardly move.

—Alex was a bad girl for leaving me alone—

HE patted me on the top of my head. Like you do to a pet when it does something wrong

—Maybe Alex needs to be punished, for leaving me, with no one. Maybe Alex wants to see Papa and Brother again~?—

"No. no. no. no. no..." Not again, HE saw my expression and laughed. Cold and emotionlessly.

—Bad, Naughty Alex— HE said as her head began to spin, she blacked out about a minute later.

—Alex never says no. That's a bad girl, no no naughty bad.—

* * *

_F.l.a.s.h.b.a.c.k._

_Alex and her family were happy, very happy._

_Her oldest brother Alfred, was a jock. He wasn't very smart, but he was caring and watched over her and Matthew for as long as she could remember. Papa and Father raised her and her brothers to the best that they could, giving them all every luxury and comfort._

_But there was only one tear in this perfect family._

_Matthew was sick._

_Very, very sick._

_It couldn't be cured with shots._

_Or surgery, _

_Or a pill._

_No, Matthew was sick in his brain. _  
_• • • •_

_Then the worst thing happened_  
_• • • • _

_Alex went to pick up groceries and came back to a quiet house. Fixing the necklace Papa had gave you._

_"Hello, Papa?, Alfie?, Father?"_

_—he~he~ welcome home Alex—_

_"Mattie? Is that you? Where is everyone?"_

_I sat the bags down on the counter. And walked up the stairs to his room. I saw Alfred's hat on the ground. He never takes that off._

_"Matthew, you know you can't be up and about." _

_I flicked a light switch. _

_—There's no power.—_

_I instead lit a candle. I slowly walked into Matthews room._

_Blood everywhere. _

_They were all dead. Then out of no where, I knife hit the wall. I turned around._

_Father Arthur, who was covered in his blood was on his knees and falling. Matthew was holding his chest._

_"Don't touch her..monster" He smiled to me as I ran to him. holding my fallen father. He hands me something cold and smiles._

_"Keep this love, take it and run far away from here."_

_I gulped and walked down the stairs, grabbing Alfred's hat, he wouldn't need it anymore._

* * *

Then we were back again. I grabbed he tag out of my pocket, the one that Wang Yao gave me and threw it onto him.

—No! Bad Bad Alex!—

AnD He WaS gOnE

I could feel them all around me.

.My family...

Alfred smiled

'You did good Sis, thanks for keeping my hat warm!' he said with a thumbs up and a smile.

Typical Al

'I never got to see you grow up, but I guess we can watch from above.' Arthur said with a slight smile.

"You'll always be in my heart Father." Papa Francis pouted.

'I hope there's some room in there for me!'

"Of course."

But Matthew was there too. Alfred put an arm on his shoulder. Mattie frowned.

'Im so sorry!' he began to cry.

Francis wrapped his young boy in his arms.

'It's okay, I- We still love you..'  
He looked up.

'But I killed you..'

'we know, but if we hated you, then we'd never be your family.'

"family love is indestructible. Especially in this family." I muttered. Matthew looked to me.

'You have to forgive me too Alex, for tormenting you and messing up your head.' I smirked

"I wasn't ever mad at you Mattie, I saw how hurt you were. but if it means anything; I forgive you."

Alfred popped in.

'Hate to ruin the mood, but we gotta go. oh, and by the way Alex, Good luck with Ivan!' I glared at Alfred,so he watched me too.

'Alfred, your must tell us about her boyfriend when we get there' Francis said flicking his wrist. I sighed and so did Arthur.

One by one they smiled and said they're good-byes. Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and Matthew grabbed Francis's, they all turned to me.

'Bye Alex, love'

'Good bye my sweet wildflower'

'Good luck Lexi, make Father and us all proud'

Matthew smiled.

'I hope we get to play together again a long time from now.'

ThE eNd

* * *

This is my first PUBLISHED Hetalia fanfic.


End file.
